Rooftop Musings: Burning Question
by Infatuationbl
Summary: Nanao has wanted to ask her taicho a simple question for the longest time... Shunsui X Nanao centric


**Rooftop Musings**

She found him on the rooftop as usual, downing down his sake and watching the moon rise over the buildings.

She watched him for several minutes, quietly. She knew he felt her presence, he always did. But, he never turned around until she spoke. It was a silent dance they did. It was as old as time, but this time she wanted to change the pace.

"Kyouraku taicho," She said hesitantly as she began to walk towards him.

He paused in his drinking and a slow smile crept up unto his face. "Hmmmm? My dear Nanao-chan. Come to join me in a drink eh?" He always asked the same question and expected the same answer.

She took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "No, but may I join you in watching the moon?"

That was an answer he wasn't expecting. His smile grew wider. "Of course my dearest Nanao, you don't have to ask." He scooted over and watched amazed as she put her book down and laid down on her back to watch the moon. Never in the hundred years had she ever willingly come this close to him.

"What brought this on? Is something the matter?" He asked slightly worried.

"No, nothing is the matter, but I…" She paused, and turned her head to look him straight in his eyes. "I have a question to ask of you, but I think it may be too personal…." She added. "Sir."

"Such formalities my lovely Nanao-chan! You don't have to be so formal. You know you can ask me anything." He was beginning to really worry. Never before had she looked this serious. The full moon was accentuating her already beautiful eyes, her eyes so full of gentleness and concern for…him?

"Kyouraku taicho, why are you always sad?" She asked.

The question came out and hit him in the gut. Not even Jyu-chan had asked him that question in so long.

"Sad?!?!" He sputtered. "What are you talking about my sweet sweet Nanao-chan? I'm perfectly happy!" He smiled at her with half lidded eyes.

She gave a small snort. "If you say so, Taicho." She knew she wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of him, at least not tonight. She waited a good fifty years to ask that question, and she could wait a few more to grill him later. She turned away from him and stared back at the moon. It was beautiful tonight.

After a few more minutes, she slowly got up and dusted off her hakama pants. She fixed her glasses and looked at the man whom she called 'Taicho.' Her professional facade back in place. "It is a nice night, Kyouraku-taicho. Thank you for letting me share it with you. But, you do need to go to bed; you have a Captain's meeting at 8 AM sharp."

"Oh you wound me Nanao-chan!!!" He said as he put his hands over his heart like she had pierced him with an arrow. "We were having such a nice time together. Won't you stay up here with me a little longer and watch the sunrise?" He asked hopefully.

She stifled a yawn. "That would be inappropriate, sir. And I prefer my bed to the rooftop. Have a goodnight, sir, and please go to bed soon." She wasn't going to yell at him tonight, it was too nice of a night. She turned and began walking away from him.

"Goodnight Nanao." He called to her quietly.

As he felt her leave the rooftop he stared back at the moon and downed his last bottle of sake for the night.

Sad… yes he was sad. Every day for hundreds of years he watched people suffer from things they could not control and a majority was self inflicted suffering. As a taicho with so much power, he could do very little to ease suffering. Wars came and went. People lived and died, only to be reborn again to die again. Self-inflicted suffering seemed to be the most common, and he was no exception.

He looked down from the roof top and saw that Nanao had paused to stare up at him. When they made eye contact for a brief moment she quickly turned away from him and began walking to her quarters.

But he did know one thing that fought the tides of sadness: Hope. He watched Nanao's retreating back. She was his rock in this sea of sadness, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hoped it wasn't OOC. Please review. For those of you who have been reading Shunsui Dreams, yes I'm still working on it. Chapter 6 is coming along. I have the first and the end of the chapter. The middle… is a bit difficult. I'm trying to write the fight scene between Nanao and Soi-Fong. I want to make it as real as possible and not too out of character.

And yes the usual disclaimer. I don't own Bleach.


End file.
